Patch notes
This page features release notes regarding balance changes in Guns of Icarus that can be found on the Forum. They're simple copies, timestamped and linked to the the original forum posts. They're displayed here in one place – on one page for simple access, making looking up specific changes easier. Bugfixes are omitted, for list of bugfixes refer to the original posts. 4.10.17 Hotfix Original post | 10. 4. 2017 | Grixis * Bugfixes 4.7.17 Hotfix Original post | 7. 4. 2017 | Ayetach * Faction reward unlocks changed 4.3.17 Hotfix Original post | 3. 4. 2017 | Ayetach * Skyball temporarily disabled due to crashes * Faction reward unlocks changed 2.0.0 – Alliance release Original post | 30. 3. 2017 | Keyvias * Heavy Clip: -90% jitter (from -70%), -20% Rate of Fire (from -25% Clip Size) * Heavy Carronade: Upward arc 30 degrees (from 20), yaw arcs 35 degrees (from 25) * Light Harpoon: 250m/s muzzle speed (from 120), projectile drop 12m/s2 (from 6), vertical arcs 40 to -20 (from 25 to -45), reload speed 10s (from 16), range 600m (from 800), 135 flechette (from 70) and 80 piercing (from 60), 6s attachment time (from 8s) 1.4.11 Update Original post | 27. 2. 2017 | Ayetach * The Ashen Scuffle map joins PvP * New gun Typhon Heavy Flak Mk. II * Goggles are now dyeable * New ship and character customization page * Added Daily rewards 1.4.10 Hotfix Original post | 29. 12. 2016 – 9. 1. 2017 | Grixis * AI that are set to ‘shoot only’ repair the guns they are on * Dead ships are marked on scoreboard * On respawn map, the spot is marked where your ship was destroyed 1.4.9 Hotfix Original post | 6. 12. 2016 | Ayetach * Bugfixes 1.4.9 Update Original post | 9. 11. 2016 | Keyvias * New King of the Hill map: Frostbite Occupation * Changed Skyball * Added practice vs AI * Squid ** Increased hull armor to 335 (from 230) ** Decreased hull health to 450 (from 950) * Mobula: ** Lower side guns turned forward by 5 degrees (-45 to -40, 45 to 40) ** Top side guns turned forward by 10 degrees (-50 to -40, 50 to 40) ** Top forward speed decreased to 26m/s (from 28) ** Forward acceleration decreased to 3.5m/s2 (from 4.25) ** Vertical acceleration decreased to 4.75m/s2 (from 7.5) 1.4.8 Hotfix Original post | 27. 9. 2016 | Grixis * Bugfixes 1.4.8 Update Original post | 19. 9. 2016 | Grixis * Novice Deathmatch added * New game mode: Skyball * New map: 4v4 Paritan Rumble * Changed VIP rules * Tweaked lochnagar ammo 1.4.6 Hotfix 2 Original post | 22. 6. 2016 | Grixis * Reduce the limit of veterans necessary to open Vet Games * Rematch vote logic change 1.4.6 Hotfix 1 Original post | 3. 6. 2016 | Grixis * Allow players to change to opposite team's empty slot if balance allows * Easing rematch requirements 1.4.6 Update Original post | 23. 5. 2016 | Grixis * New VIP Game Mode: * New Tutorial * New Friend Referral system * Disallow players to move to the other team via spectator in system-made lobby * Different mechanics for Captain's recommendation spam filter 1.4.5 V2 Original post | 21. 3. 2016 | Keyvias * Lochnagar increased clip size reduction to 60% (from 50%) * Spire ** Reverted turn acceleration to 15d/s2 (from 10d/s2) ** Reverted top turn speed to 12d/s (from 10) 1.4.5 Update Original post | 18. 3. 2016 | Keyvias * Mobula ** Outer top guns fanned out 5 degreesI ** Inner bottom guns fanned out 10 degrees * Spire ** Reduced turn acceleration to 10d/s2 (from 15) ** Reduced top turn speed to 10d/s from 12 * Squid ** Back gun turned inwards (towards right side of ship) 40 degrees (from 0) ** Increased forward/backward acceleration to 8m/s2 (from 6.66) * Heavy Flak ** Damage moved to direct hit for a 70/30% split between direct and AoE (from 45/55%) ** Higher clip capacity to 4 (from 2) ** Damage per shot reduced (115/50 explosive, from 150/180 explosive) ** Increased RoF of 2 shots/s (from 0.8 ) ** Reduced reload time of 4.5s (from 5) ** Reduced camera shake * Lochnagar Shot ** Reduced clip size reduction to -50% (from reduction to 1 shot) ** Reduced rotation speed reduction to -80% (from -90%) ** Changed damage-to-gun model so that is deals proportional damage per shot until gun is destroyed * Hwacha ** Reduced projectile speed to 250m/s from 400m/s ** Decreased camera shake * Harpoon ** Added right click and hold to reel in ** Increased harpoon force to 1,500,000 (from 230,000) * Pyramidon ** Hull health increased to 700 (from 550) ** Ship mass increased to 300000 (from 200000) ** Ship propulsion increased from 283500 to 675100 1.4.5 Hotfix Original post | 8. 3. 2016 | Grixis * Bugfixes 1.4.4 Holiday release Original post | 21. 12. 2015 | Keyvias * Christmas themed stuff 1.4.4 Update Original post | 29. 10. 2015 | Grixis * New map: 3v3 version of Clash at Blackcliff * Clan progression * Practice version for every map * Match start is now delayed until all players have loaded * Launcher introduced * AI crew now listens to ship captain’s voice commands * Minotaur ** Increased jitter to 3.5 degrees (from 3) ** Increased muzzle speed to 550m/s (from 350) ** Increased AoE burst size to 10m ** Reduced pitch and yaw to 30 degrees in all directions (from 45) ** Decreased rate of fire to 0.33 b/s (from 0.44) ** Increased piercing damage to 90 (from 60) ** Increased shatter damage to 225 (from 140) ** Increased knockdown force to 200000 on both direct and burst hit (from 160000) 1.4.3 Hotfix 2 Original post | 5. 10. 2015 | Watchmaker * Bugfixes 1.4.3 Hotfix 1 Original post | 21. 9. 2015 | Grixis * Bugfixes 1.4.3 Update Original post | 16. 9. 2015 | Grixis * Optional DirectX 11 * Vet game system * New map: 3v3 Paritan Rumble * UI Map and Deploy Screen Redo (grid size of 500m) * Clan Leveling System 1.4.2 Hotfix 2 Original post | 28. 7. 2015 | Keyvias * Bugfixes 1.4.2 Hotfix 1 Original post | 10. 7. 2015 | Keyvias * Bugfixes 1.4.2 Update Original post | 3. 7. 2015 | Grixis * New UI and Hud * Voting includes gamemodes * AI adjustments 1.4.1 Hotfix Original post | 5. 5. 2015 | Keyvias * Bugfixes 1.4.1 Update Original post | 30. 4. 2015 | Keyvias * Stamina introduced * Underdog system introduced * Reload mechanic reworked – staying for the whole reload no longer needed * Flare Gun: Arming range of 200m and fire stack application moved from AoE to Direct * Flamethrower: Changed hit logic – will not completely penetrate ship * Extinguisher: Increased fire resistance time to 4s (from 3s) and decreased repair cooldown time to 2s (from 3s) * Heavy Carronade ** Increased jitter to 6 degrees (from 4) ** Pitch arcs reduced to -20 to 10 (from -30 to 15) ** Reload time increased to 7.5s (from 5.5) ** Range reduced to 400m (from 425m) ** Direct damage increased to 17.5 (from 17) ** AoE damage reduced to 10 (from 18) * Light Carronade: Direct damage reduced to 6 (from 8) * Heavy Clip: Reduced jitter reduction to -70% (from -100%) * Hwacha: Reduced jitter to 4 degrees (from 6) 1.4.0 Hotfix 2 Original post | 18. 3. 2015 | Grixis * Bugfixes 1.4.0 Hotfix 1 Original post | 16. 3. 2015 | Watchmaker * King of the Hill and Crazy King modes: reduced points from kills, from 20 to 13 * Minotaur Heavy Cannon ** Reduced muzzle speed (from 800 to 350) ** Reduced shatter damage per buckshot (from 35 to 28) 1.4.0 Update Original post | 24. 2. 2015 | Grixis * Minotaur Heavy Cannon introduced * Capture Point Mechanic Redesign * Spire ** Hull Health increased to 950 (from 750) ** Forward Acceleration increased to 4.5m/s2 (from 3) ** Top Forward Speed increased to 28m/s (from 26) * Squid ** Hull Health increased to 950 (from 850) ** Forward Acceleration increased to 6.65m/s2 (from 5.5) ** Weight decreased to 95000 tonnes (from 115000, affects acceleration) * Pyramidion ** Hull Health decreased to 550 (from 700) ** Forward Acceleration decreased to 2.25m/s2 (from 2.5) 1.3.9 Hotfix Original post | 23. 12. 2014 | Watchmaker * Bugfixes 1.3.9 Update Original post | 22. 12. 2014 | Grixis * Map grid lines now show at fixed 1km intervals 1.3.8 Hotfix 2 Original post | 7. 11. 2014 | Grixis * Change in novice system * Matchmaker tweaked 1.3.8 Hotfix 1 Original post | 27. 10. 2014 | Grixis * Player level shown in chat and hidden in lobbies 1.3.8 Update Original post | 20. 10. 2014 | Grixis * Matchmaker introduced * New Progression System and new level cap introduced * New Maps: 2v2 Water Hazard and 2v2 Fight over Firnfeld * Decrease of longitudinal drag as balloon takes damage. Longitudinal drag decrease will increase top speed of ships. * Banshee: Direct Hit dmg increased to 25 (from 15), AoE Hit damage type changed to Fire (from Explosive) and damage decreased to 25 (from 30) * Heavy Flak: Increased ShellLife to 7s (from 6s), increasing effective range to 1680m (from 1440m) * Mine Balloon health reduced to 200 (from 300) __NOEDITSECTION__